


Waiting for You (Redacted Scene)

by Cena316AA



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: It's porn, M/M, Smut, it's the sex part, that's literally all it is, this is a redacted scene from my rated T fic Waiting For You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cena316AA/pseuds/Cena316AA
Summary: It's just porn. But if you want to read the actual story this is from it'sover here





	

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that came from my fanfic: Eyyyyyyy! You perverts xP
> 
> For those of you that just clicked on this: [So, I wrote this fanfic here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10028384/chapters/22352135), and this scene comes at the end of chapter 7; however, I wanted to keep that fanfic there rated T, but I just couldn't pass up on this opportunity, and I so wanted to do some Stony smut....Solution? Post it up separately so those that want to can read it and those that don't, well, don't. So, um, yeah. Dat it.

Tony slammed Steve onto the bed, their lips never separating. He pushed his tongue down deeper into Steve’s mouth as his hands traveled further down his body. His fingers were already working on the black buttons of Steve’s shirt with ease.

When the last one had been undone, he pushed it off of Steve’s broad shoulders and pulled the tucked, white undershirt up past Steve’s torso, past his chest, and over his head. After ridding of both fabrics, he sat up, knee on either side of Steve’s midsection, straddling him, and looked down at Steve’s chiseled body. Sweat was beginning to glisten, and his cheeks were already burning.

He reached for the silver ring of Steve’s red belt.

His hands on his body caused a chill through Steve’s body. _His hands_ , the waiter thought. _They’re so close to_ \--

With expert fingers, Tony undid the buckle and continued with the button and zipper of the tight jeans.

Steve’s breathing had grown rapid. Heat coursed through his body as he felt his pants being lowered. He lifted his butt as to allow Tony easier disposal of the heavy piece of black cloth. He felt it go down to his thighs. Knees. Ankles. And then, they were off of him. A coolness passed through his feet as well. His pants had taken his socks with them and, as Tony flung them across the room, Steve caught a glimmer of white fly in another direction. _Sayonara_ , he thought jokingly.

Tony had gotten a hold of the blue band of Steve’s trunks when he felt something tighten around his wrist. Hands. Steve’s hands. He looked up into the younger man’s disapproving gaze.

“Something wrong?”

“I don’t think it’s fair that I’m the only one half-exposed.”

Tony sighed. “Fine.” He took off his shirt to reveal his toned body and undid the mechanisms on his pants. He threw them off leaving him only in his boxer shorts and socks. He did this so matter-of-factly that it made Steve feel guilty about how uncomfortable he had felt exposing this much of himself. 

_Then again_ , Steve considered, _he’s done this hundreds of times before. He’s used to it; I’m not._

“Happy, Cap?” Tony’s voice brought him back to full attention. 

“I think you could do better,” he smirked, pointing to the bulge Tony was sporting.

Tony regarded him. Then, with another sigh, he began to bring down his shorts.

Steve watched, hungrily. He had never seen another man naked, well, at least not in person. He sat up on the bed never taking his eyes off the undressing man before him. The shorts had made it past his groin, and Steve watched, eyes wide, as Tony’s erection sprang free. He felt a twitch in his own midsection, and his trunks began to feel too constricting. It was torturous. 

Standing by the bedrest in all his naked glory, Tony watched as Steve kneeled on the bed. The blonde man grasped his own blue trunks by the waistband and pulled them down. 

Steve looked down at his own pulsing cock as it, too, sprouted free of its fabric confinement. He disposed of his trunks, face hot, and dared not look at the other naked man before him. His fists clenched. Sweat ran down his back. His breathing became heavy. They were naked. But, _now what_?

Then, he felt a soft touch on his arm. 

Nervous, Steve looked up into the soft, honey eyes of Tony Stark. “Tony . . .”

“We can stop.”

In response, Steve smashed his lips against Tony. He gripped Tony’s muscular shoulders and pushed him onto the bed, Steve on top. His lips traveled down Tony’s body exploring every crevice. He kissed his chin, his neck, his chest. He stopped. Was he doing okay? What did he do now? Should he continue?

He felt a firm touch on his matted down hair. Tony pulled him back up, Steve licking a path back to Tony’s lips. 

The more experienced man was becoming impatient. He wanted to let Steve take his time, but this was excruciating! He had to move things along. They embraced for a few seconds before Tony pushed him off of him. 

Steve laid on his back, eyes closed. His body jerked at Tony’s touch. It was so light, but it left an electrifying sensation as it progressed down his body. _So close _, he thought.__

Tony’s hand dwelled lower, down his abs, past his stomach, until--

“Ah!” Steve moaned at the firm grasp around his cock. He bit his lips to suppress more wails as Tony began to move his soft hand up and down his throbbing shaft, but the sensation was too much. 

“Fuck!” Steve yelled out. “Oh, fuck!”

“Watch your language there, college-boy,” Tony teased as he released his hold on Steve. He observed the panting body below him. “Not yet, Cap. Not yet.” He placed a soft kiss on Steve’s sweaty forehead before leaving the bed. 

He began opening drawers and digging through them before bringing out a small box.

Curious, Steve sat up on the edge of the bed. “What are you--”

“Protection, my dear lad.” Tony raised up a condom. “You or me?”

“Um, uh,” Steve looked down, his face hotter than it’d ever been. “Y-you,” he stammered. “Oh! And,” he unlatched the watch from his wrist and held it up for Tony to see, “can you put this there? I don’t want it breaking or--or something.”

Tony gave him a half smile as he reached for the cheap watch. “Alright. Whatever you say.” After placing the watch in the opened drawer, he placed the white latex over his erection and tossed Steve a small bottle.

Perplexed, Steve turned it around in his hand and examined the label. “Is this . . .”

“Lube. Otherwise it’s gonna hurt like a bitch, sweetheart.”

At the thought of what was about to transpire entered his mind, Steve gripped the bottle tight and looked away from Tony. “Wh-what d-do I do with . . . it?”

Tony took the bottle from his hand. “I can help you with that.” 

Steve watched as Tony coated his index and middle fingers with the clear gel-like substance. _Like an expert_ , Steve thought solemnly. He turned away from Tony and laid back on the bed.

Noticing his change in position and his new demeanor, Tony asked, “Something wrong?”

“How many times have you done this before, before me, I mean?”

Tony looked up as if trying to recount the many times he’d lain with another person. “Well, I started when I was 12 . . .”

“12?!” The shock caused Steve to sit back up on the bed.

“Babysitter. 15. She was really hot. Nice breasts. At least, I think they were nice. I mean, I was 12. Chicken breasts would make me hard.” He put the bottle away. “Now, to answer your question: I don’t know. I never counted. But,” he made his way back to the bed and sat next to Steve, kissing him as soon as his naked ass touched the bed, “I can tell you that I’ve forgotten every single one of those experiences. This one, however, is already being etched into my brain.” His hands began exploring every inch of Steve’s naked body. Tony pushed his body onto his and they both collapsed back on the bed.

Steve felt his head hit the soft pillow and arched his back as Tony played with his exposed, erect nipples. He bit them. Licked them. Pinched them. With each action a low moan escaped from Steve. 

“Ah! Tony!” A slight pressure had entered his hole. “Fuck!” His body curved upward, toward Tony. He wanted to feel more of him. 

Tony began to thrust his index finger in and out of Steve, slowly at first. As soon as he felt Steve’s body become more relaxed, he thrusted faster. Then, he inserted a second finger. 

“Oh!” Steve groaned as Tony readied his body for the real thing. Steve hadn’t noticed, but his own fingers had become intertwined in Tony’s dark hair, and Tony was enjoying the feel of those slender fingers toying with his locks. His gentle touch, the warmth, the sounds . . .

His head snapped up suddenly. “I can’t hold back anymore,” Tony said looking deep into Steve’s blue eyes. “I want you.”

Steve had become lost in the ecstasy Tony had brought to his body, so it took him a while for his mind to decipher Tony’s words. When it did, his mouth became dry and he couldn’t manage to utter a word. Instead, he nodded. 

“Okay. Okay,” Tony said. “We’re doing this.”

The dark-haired man adjusted his body between Steve’s legs, like a puzzle piece being placed in its rightful spot. His hands massaged Steve’s thigh and moved down his leg. His skin was so smooth and devoid of any scars. _That’ll have to change_ , Tony thought devilishly. His nails dug into the creamy thighs reddening the areas they touched.

“Ah! What the fuck?!” Steve screamed out. “Dammit, Tony!”

With a smile, Tony began to enter him.

Steve clutched the sheets until his knuckles turned white. He bit his lips, but the feelings overtook him, and he began to yell every curse that came to mind. 

“My, my. I never thought of you as a swearer, Cap,” Tony grunted as he inched a bit further into Steve.

Steve groaned. “Shut . . . up . . . fuck . . .”

“I’m not even all the way in, yet,” Tony said with a smirk. His heart had began to race, and his dark locks had become plastered to his sweaty face. But, he felt like he could run a marathon with the adrenaline he had going.

“Fuck you!”

“Now, Steve. Right now I’m the one doing the fucking.” With this, Tony thrusted the rest of his length into Steve’s tight hole. 

“Ah! Shit! Fuck!”

Tony grinned at Steve’s screams and gripped at his thighs harder leaving red marks across them. He began to slowly pull himself away.

“Tony . . .” Steve moaned. He reached up to him, grasped his arms, and urged him closer to his lips. 

Obliging, Tony sprawled over Steve’s panting body and kissed his pink lips. The kiss lasted only a couple of seconds before Tony separated himself and offered the man below him a mischievous grin. 

Steve was curious about the grin, but the next moment answered his question. A sudden pleasureful pain erupted through his body as Tony thrusted his full member into Steve’s hole. Steve’s nails dug into Tony’s arms causing the man to yell. 

In retaliation, Tony gripped Steve’s cock. His hold on it tightened as he began to thrust in and out of Steve. Then, when Steve’s hands fell to his side, he let go of the throbbing cock and began to suck on his nipples. Tony had began to gain a rhythm, and the soft utterances of Steve urged him on. He kept going. In and out. In and out. His tongue working on the erect nipples as he moved.

Steve’s body arched upward. He wanted to get the most of Tony that he could. He wanted all of him. 

Tony felt his cock begin to twitch inside Steve. _Almost_ , he thought. He kept going. Thrusting faster. Faster. He stopped playing with Steve’s nipples and laid his head on his chest, his sweat intermingling with Steve’s. As his thrusts grew more furious, he regained a kneeling position. His groans were drowned out by the younger man’s moans. The smacking and slushing of their bodies connecting filled the room, and, soon, all these sounds and sensations came together within him. With one final thrust, his cock jerked and released his juice.

He remained inside Steve for a while longer. He wanted to stay there, but it was becoming biologically impossible. With a loud _plop_ , his soft cock removed itself from Steve’s warm exit.

Panting, Tony let his body collapse on Steve, but only for a while. Under him, he could feel the stiffness of Steve’s cock. He moved his head down, leaving a trail of kisses on Steve’s sweaty body, until his head was bobbing in front of Steve’s still-hard cock. Slowly, he took out his tongue and began to lick the head.

Steve let out a small yelp at the new touch and let his body sink back onto the bed. 

Tony grabbed a hold of his penis and took it into his mouth as far in as he could.

The slurping noises emanating from Tony brought Steve closer to the edge. He used his hand to urge Tony on, guiding him up and down his shaft. 

“More, Tony,” he uttered. “More.”

Tony kept swallowing the juicy cock, proud of the response he was receiving. His ego grew bigger when Steve began to thrust his hips up into Tony’s mouth. Their rhythm quickly coincided, and they kept this motion until Steve began to move at his own pace, fucking Tony’s mouth.

In his mouth, Tony felt the pulsing cock jerk, and, not a second after, his mouth was filled with the white substance. Without another thought, he swallowed it, relishing in the thick, salty taste.

He kissed his way up to Steve, retracing his previous trail, and laid beside him. The room filled with their gasps and pants as their bodies tried to recuperate. The temperature in the room appeared to rise with their warm breaths.

“Well,” Tony began as soon as he regained his regular breathing, “thoughts?”

Steve turned to him, smile on his face. He was only able to utter two words before his lungs begged for more air. “Holy fuck.”

“Right?” Tony laughed. 

“Now what?”

Tony buried his head in his broad chest. “Now we sleep, Cap.”

Steve watched as the man's eyes began to close. His breathing had softened. “Sounds good,” Steve said as his own eyes began to close.


End file.
